My Muted Angel
by EnergeticTwilightHeart1993
Summary: Kairi found an angel who not only lost his home world, but also his voice. When Sora first met him, let just say the two hit it off. SoraxPit paring inside. Rated M due to sexual themes and Yaoi. Second request from RubyDarknessAngel


**I'm sorry for not publishing your second request, RubyDarknessAngel. The idea wasn't there until I was listening music. Hope you like it and love the idea that Pit lost his voice so he isn't speaking at all. :P**

 **Title: My Muted Angel**

 **Rated: M due to sexual themes (Again...)**

 **Paring: SoraxPit**

 **Setting: During and After Kingdom Hearts 2**

* * *

Kairi was walking around the beach area of the mainland, waiting for Sora and Riku to return home. As the sun started to set, she got up to walk away. With a large wave hitting the shore, she turned to see a teen very similar to Sora. Very similar as the him muscle built with an angelic face she never saw before. Brown hair that is spiked in the front and smoothed in the back. Golden cuffs were around his wrists. A pair of black shorts with some sandals still on his feet. Around the leather belt was some white cloth on it. It appears he's from another world due to the two angel wings behind his back in pure white.

"Is he from another world?" Kairi mutter to herself as she tried to pick the person up. "He needs a place to rest."

She returned to her house to set the teen on the air mattress. Slowly as she tried to heal his wounds on his chest, his eyes fluttered opened to see her blue eyes mixing with his. Kairi backed away to let the him get some air. He got up until his legs gave out on him to collapse on the floor.

"Are you ok?" She saw the teen trying to talk, but no words escape through his lips. "You can't speak? I'm sorry that you lost your voice. Can you at least write me your name?"

She gave him a pad to write on. After a few seconds, she saw the name 'Pit' written on it. Ruffling around the brown hair, she just stuck her tongue at the angel.

"Pit? That's a cute little name." Pit gave her a pouty face. "A well, make yourself at home for now. My friends are coming back soon, you would love to meet them."

Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. Pit was out at the waters with his wings covering his body for protection. Kairi tried to make him meet with her other friends, but being a mute angel can be challenging to talk to. He looked around with his black shirt under a white cloth to feel like his original look back home. Soon two large fireballs appeared from the sky caught his eye. Getting on his boat, he rowed to the island Kairi told him about.

When he got to the port area, he saw people and animals he never saw. One looked like a dog with a duck and a mouse as friends. Then the two people caught his eyes. One looks like him with brown spiky hair with blue eyes. Muscle built similar to his but wears black baggy like clothing and big shoes. Black gloves covers the palms of his hands with his fingers free from any cloth.

Pit then saw the other male. Long lavender like silver hair that covers his green cat like eyes. A narrow face with a black zipper one layer vest under a white vest with yellow inside. Lavender pants with a rimmed studded belt around his waist. Black and yellow shoes were hidden in the pants, but have one long wrist warmer around his right arm.

Soon they saw Pit hiding by the pier, who almost run away from the group. Kairi ran up to him to make him noticeable.

"Ahh, he looks more like Sora except more girly." The duck taunt, which almost got Pit ticked off. "What, I was joking! Anyway, I'm Donald. What's your name?"

"I found him a few months ago...and he couldn't speak." Kairi spoke for the angel. "But he told me his name is Pit."

"Donald, you don't have to tease Pit. I'm Goofy." Goofy notice the angel wings behind Pit. "Are you an angel?"

Pit nodded yes. Kairi touched them to feel like he was violated along the line. Donald touched them along with Goofy. Pit just gave up at this point and let them touch his wings. The mouse looked at him to see that these islands isn't his original home.

"Pit, did you lose your home?" The angel nod yes. "I see, and you were thrown here for safety. My apologize, my name is King Mickey. I'm sorry that your world was taken by the darkness. It seems your not intruding anyone here due to your presents. You are welcome to stay."

Pit just hugged the king in gratitude. Riku introduced himself to the angel, which leaves only Sora to meet with him.

"Where can Sora be? He and Pit would get along nicely." Kairi said, which got Riku laughing a bit.

"Almost as if they might be an item?" The male joked, which got Pit to look at him funny. "What? You two have the same death stare."

Pit just waved good bye to the heroes who were with Sora and Riku to venture around the island. He saw the young warrior going inside the secret cave by the waterfall. Venturing inside, which he only entered once during Kairi's tour, he saw many drawings on the wall and a door like object in the area. Sora pricked up to see Pit looking inside and got up to greet himself.

"Hey Pit." Sora greeted to the angel. "Were you told to find me? Or did you come here to think as well?"

Pit sat down to adjust his wrists. He looked up to see Sora by his side. The warrior looked into the angel's face to see a faded pink blush across the cheeks. It was faded, but he could tell Pit's very fragile due to his appearance. Or maybe he blushes easily, one of the two.

"Pit..." The angel light up when his name was heard. "Can I...touch your wings?"

Pit opened his white wings up to let Sora touch them. As the warrior runs his fingers through the feathers, the other male closed his eyes and was in heaven. He was told that if you feel so good by the person who touch your wings, then that person could very well be your soulmate. Sora noticed Pit's eyes closed and decided to do something he would be dared.

He continue to rub the wing he was given, but he gently pressed his lips on Pit's tender neck. The angel jolted when the wet lips touched the area. Arms were then wrapped around his waist so he was literally sitting on Sora's lap. Pit tried to figure out why the other male was acting like this. Soon he felt hands rubbing the black shirt under the white cloth. Soon his right hand was grabbed. He turned to see Sora kissing his hand.

"I know what your thinking." Sora got to his head. "Why am I being so lustful around you? Because I read your face. Your face tell me that you love me when we first met. Love at first sight if I recall correctly. Maybe if your ready...we could just keep is our a little secret."

Pit knows that Kairi wants to know what happened with his first encounter with Sora. He can't speak due to him losing his voice. Sora saw the angel literally getting up just to run off.

Outside in the dark night, he ran off to the shack near the cave. He couldn't believe it. He was almost rape by one of Kairi's best friends! He climbed in his hammock to fall asleep.

The next morning, Pit was out of the other side of the island getting wet under the small purifying water to bath himself only wearing his shorts. Sora came around the corner wearing the pants to cool off. Pit noticed the other male and picked up a wooden sword to defend himself with.

"Easy! I'm not going to do anything to you." Sora took the toy away. "I could tell your were once a hero back home. But...it seems your still questioning about me. Kairi told you that we're the same, personality wise. Hehe."

Pit felt his back touching the rocky wall behind him. Sora grinned and grabbed the wrists and pinned down the angel in front of him. He lean closer and kissed Pit on the lips. The pinned angel could feel his hands being free. He couldn't help it but to wrap them around Sora's neck with the fingers engrossed with the caramel color spikes.

Tongues wrestling inside their wet caverns to achieve domination. Were once equal in strength, Sora manage to win as he push Pit down to the waters they were in. Wings suddenly felt heavy due to them being soaked by the pure waters. The angel's legs were spread out so Sora could get in between them. For being a hermit and staying away from the mainlands, Pit felt right at home when he sees Sora. Their little lustful affairs didn't caught Kairi's attention once...which was good for him.

Soon he felt the bridge of his shorts gently pulled down to his left ankle to show Sora his already harden length leaking out his own semen from just the make out section alone. The other male slowly stroke it gently to make Pit break their little section. More semen leaked out and trailed down to Sora's own fingers. Pit looked to see the other male licked his semen to find it pleasant.

"Tasted so heavenly like whip cream." Sora's lips were now near Pit's. "How about I let you taste it."

Both kissed again. The taste of Pit's own semen entering into the angel's mouth. Pit just want to continue with this ordeal. His hands traveled down to the waist to begin undoing Sora's pants. The yellow belt was now removed before his fingers found the zipper. The bulge inside it's cloth prison told him that he was also harden. Once the zipper reached it's end, he place his fingers around the bridge of both pants and boxers to reveal the harden length inside.

Sora and Pit both stopped to appreciate their naked bodies. Covered in both sweat and the water, they just gave a small hardy side laugh. But they've got this far...why not finish it?

Sora reached into his soaked pants around his ankles to show Pit a star shape fruit. The angel did recall the legend about it. If two people shares one, then their destinies are intertwined. They're remained in each other's lives no matter what. He thought of it like a promise ring but instead it's a fruit. He wants to eat one by himself, but now he got to share his first bite with Sora!

"Did Kairi told you about the Papou Fruit's secret?" Sora saw Pit nod yes. "Well...maybe we can share one together. If we do, then we'll be together no matter what."

Pit smiled at the other male to wrap his arms around Sora's neck for a hug. The angel finally accepts this person as his mate. He was told that he can have children with one human by his goddess. If his world is truly gone and Sora has truly fallen in love with him, then so be it to breed with this warrior. Sora put half of the fruit in his mouth and lifted up Pit's head so their eyes would lock on to one another.

"Ready?"

Pit took a bite of the other half of the fruit. The juices seeping out of his lips until it touches Sora's. The man used the remaining juices to spread it on his fingers. During their kiss, fingers inserted into Pit's entrance. The angel bucked in pain. The male saw pain across the face so he stopped it. He kissed Pit's forehead while positioning himself to the entrance.

"Ready? I'll study your face if your in pain."

Sora gently entered into Pit to see the other trying to relax from the penetration. He kissed those lips again and stroke on the wet feathers to try and comfort his sweet angel. Pit felt a bit more relaxed to wrapped his legs around Sora's waist. Butterfly kisses trail from the lips all away down to the midsection. Pit spread his wings out to feel his sweet spot being hit.

"Must've found your sweet spot." Sora grinned. "Does it feel like this?"

Another thrust and Pit was seeing stars. How did Sora get so good in this? The warrior lean down and kissed his angel, before he release his load inside Pit. The angel couldn't hold it in. His length was twitching to release his load to Sora. With another thrust, he release it in front of the warrior's chest and face, almost covering him in white. Sora removed himself to help Pit clean up because he saw the pain across the angel's face and the wings were twitching in pain.

"I got you."

Sora grabbed Pit's arm and start licking off the semen covering the two. Before the sunset over by the ocean water, the two got dressed quickly to see Kairi finding them together.

"There you two are!" She hugged the two males. "Did your meeting went great?"

"Oh it was smoothly." Sora answered for the two. "It seems we both got a lot in common. Maybe there's a future for us both."

"Well Pit, you can stay here or tag along to return back to the mainland. It's your choice."

She left Sora and Pit alone. The two returned to the main area of the island. The warrior saw the angel male entering in the shack. He followed to see Pit falling asleep. Kairi did said it's his choice. Sora softly closed the door to make a shared necklace for him and Pit could wear.

Pit woke up the next day to find a necklace handing from the door. It was made out of rare seashells with half of a star carved with his name on it. Once he was outside, he saw Sora wearing the same necklace around his neck with his crown pendent.

"Like it?" Pit nod yes with a warning smile. "Good, I wanted to let you know...that...I want to be with you...forever."

Sora saw the confuse look on Pit's expressions. Looking around to see no one other than them, he got down on his knees with his hands covering Pit's right hand.

"Pit...would you my muted guardian angel?"

The angel just got down to hug Sora. At first he thought it was a silly way for asking his hand in marriage. But he didn't care, he was bounded to Sora's destiny due to them sharing a Papou Fruit with him.

Sora laughed to see Kairi running to the two. With a sly smile, he lean forward to Pit's lips just to kiss him. The young woman saw it and almost resisted to scream at the top of her lungs. Riku came down just to laugh.

"Told you they've became an item." Riku mocked, who got a death stare from Kairi. "What? You've been hanging around with them too much."

"Pit congratulations for getting a boyfriend. Sora's a nice guy. He'll protect you like a knight caring for his princess."

Pit blushed after that. Him the princess and Sora his knight in shining armor? Well it's just a comparison she thought of. The four just hang out for the remainder of the day.

The sunsetting on them. Kairi and Riku already left to leave Sora and Pit alone. The angel waved good bye to his boyfriend by the shack's door. Soon a flash of light came out of Sora's right hand. A key shape blade with a keychain at the hilt. He walked up to Pit, who's confuse in all of this, and flipped the weapon so the hilt was facing the angel.

"I normally don't show the Keyblade out in public." Sora just did a short laugh. "But I see you special Pit. Not only as my lover, but also...possibly as a Keyblade Master."

Pit was shocked. How can Sora see him using this weapon in battle? He touched the hilt to feel a surge of power coming out of it.

"Now, hope you know when the time is right. Let's just go home and look out for a bright future for us."

With those words in his heart, Pit entered back to his home and sleep with the words Sora said about their future.


End file.
